1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing polyurethane coated gloves, and more particularly to a process utilizing a safe polyurethane resin that does not use dimethylfomamide (DMF) as solvent.
2. Description of Related Arts
The polyurethane coated gloves ordinarily have knit liner and are coated with polyurethane resin, so have a thin coated resin layer and feels comfortable when wearing. Besides, the gloves are oil-proofing, wearproof, and low-cost. Therefore, they become an important product in the world safety glove market. And the production and sale of the gloves keeps continuous increasing in recent years.
To produce the safety gloves, the prior art uses dimethylfomamide (DMF) as solvent. However, DMF has high toxicity, if the safety gloves have the residue of DMF, the wearer's skin will be stimulated. What's more, using DMF as solvent will hurt the operators' health during production. Due to the foregoing drawbacks, the EU asserts that the products using DMF as solvent, including the gloves, are forbidden to use from April, 2009. The decision will greatly affect the production and export of glove factories.
Furthermore, DMF hurts the operators' health during the recycling process. On the other hand, only a part of the DMF can be recycled, and the remaining not only causes environmental pollution, but also increases production cost.